Enterprise Information Management (EIM) system refers to a system organizing and storing organization's electronic content, such as documents and other business-related objects, and/or structural data. EIM system may comprise enterprise content management (ECM) systems, content management systems (CMS), document management systems (DMS) and data management systems. Such systems comprise various features for managing electronic content, e.g. storing, versioning, indexing, searching for and retrieval of documents or other electronic objects, and for defining structural data. It is appreciated that there are both dynamic and static information management systems. The difference between dynamic and static systems is the way they store files. In static systems, the files are stored e.g. in a constant treelike hierarchy that defines relationships for folders and documents stored in the tree. In dynamic systems, the files may be given identifications that define their existence in the system. The location of the files is not constant, but may vary in a virtual space depending on the situation.